


Oliver goes to Palmer Tech to meet Felicity who's now with Ray

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver POV and Felicity POV on this scene from Arrow 3x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver goes to Palmer Tech to meet Felicity who's now with Ray

## Oliver’s POV

  
[ ](https://33.media.tumblr.com/c983d2417603cb96bb8a9f694d4d8150/tumblr_nuff29y3Qq1utl3f2o3_400.gif) [ ](https://33.media.tumblr.com/f2d035fd64a0b0dd968a44e54799a7c1/tumblr_nuff29y3Qq1utl3f2o1_400.gif)   


He didn’t want to but he didn’t have a choice. He knew Ray would be there, with Felicity and he was getting himself ready while the familiar elevator went through floors going up.

All the prepping crumbled as he approached the glass doors. He couldn’t help the acute pain of seeing the woman he loved tightly grabbing Ray’s side in a intimate posture. She was Ray’s now. And it was tearing him apart to face it so clearly.

He was polite; he grab hold to those canons his mother had infused in him since he was born like a lifeline that would allow him to survive this meeting.

He needed her help getting information but first he had to politely acknowledge Ray and Ray was definitely being friendly. Oliver didn’t want friendly he wanted Ray to be nonexistent, he wished Ray had never walked into her life

 

## Felicity’s POV

  
[ ](https://33.media.tumblr.com/5e9c62d4bfbd98f015525989d7d08190/tumblr_nuffcva41V1utl3f2o1_500.gif) [ ](https://33.media.tumblr.com/cb578321251bd6e23822bd6d87fe1ca5/tumblr_nuffcva41V1utl3f2o4_500.gif)   


[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/2dd344511191d707932dcbedfd9fcf6c/tumblr_nuffcva41V1utl3f2o3_500.gif)

The almost imperceptible knock on the glass doors made Felicity look. To her shock Oliver stood there waiting some acknowledgement that would allow him to enter the room that what was once his. 

Felicity walked away from Ray, putting a physical distance between them, she couldn’t help herself from doing it. She knew her heart; he belong to Oliver, it always would belong to Oliver. The fact he turn it away and she had to move on didn’t change the ways of her heart. It felt wrong to be in the same room has Oliver and not be with him but with another.

Ray was being nice, oblivious to the fact he was a poor substitute that couldn’t even be measured up to the man he was now shaking hands with.

She took a deep breath when Ray left the room. A much needed breath as she noticed she had stop breathing the moment she saw Oliver on the other side of the glass doors.

 


End file.
